The present invention relates to a spring deck for supporting padding material in seating structures.
It is conventional practice in seating structures of this character to use decks formed of wire springs that function as a yieldable support for cushions or other padding. While wire spring decks have some desirable features, it is often necessary to provide fabric overdecking for the wire.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved spring deck which will overcome the inadequacies of the conventional spring deck structures that have been used previously in seating. Efforts have been made to meet this need, such as is demonstrated by the spring deck that is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,410, patented Jan. 30, 1979 in the names of Vandenbark et al. In this spring deck, a wire fabric sheet is provided which merely modifies conventional wire link fabric, but would still require fabric overdecking.